Breathe
by Bludge
Summary: “What are you afraid of Sara?”. “You’re asking me this when you’re the one standing on the edge of the roof?” NS chapter 3 is up! R
1. Suffocating

Disclaimer: Don't own this (simple as that!).  
  
A/N: Hi all. This is just a little one-chapter piece that I wrote on the spur of the moment. Thanks to Brianna for beta-ing it for me and a special 'hi' to anyone from N/S shipper group. Hope you like. R&R and enjoy!!!! - Bex  
  
"What are you afraid of Sara?"  
  
"You're asking me this when you're the one standing on the edge of the roof?"  
  
The girl laughs in bitter amusement. Her raven black hair is swept along in the wind behind her; stick-thin arms open as if welcoming a phantom being into an embracing and toes just teetering over the edge. "I'm not afraid to die, only to live."  
  
"I know what you're going through," You begin gently, cautiously taking a step nearer, but freezing when the girl takes a minuet shuffle forwards.  
  
The girl shakes her head. "You don't. Not to see someone you love - the first person in the world to think you're not a waste of space - killed like that. He made me breathe and now I'm just suffocating without him."  
  
You consider attempting to approach her again, but decide against it. Instead you raise your palms up in front of you, as if to show the girl that everything is fine. It's up to you to persuade her out of this. Only you. "He wouldn't have wanted you to end your life."  
  
Her head snaps to face you; for the first time you can see there're tears swelling in the ice-blue eyes and falling down the pale cheeks. "He was my life. He was the only reason I kept living." She turns away and starts to examine the world so far below again. "He stopped me last time. Talked me down. Told me how much he needed me. I need him."  
  
"You need to take a step back, please." The fear leaks into your voice. "Please, come back for me. You're not a waste of space, you have so much to live for."  
  
"How can I live when the pain cages me up, when life offers no freedom from the agony?" She turns her head slightly, barely looking at you over her shoulder. "I keep seeing it every night, over and over in my head. Just watching him die and not being able to do a thing about it. He died to protect our unborn baby and me. And those bastards stole our baby's life as well; I knew it when the knife went in. So tell me again Miss Sidle, what do I have to live for?" She screams through enraged tears.  
  
You can't speak. Suddenly, all words flee you and you're rooted numbly to the spot. This is your last chance to save this girl and you can't think of a way to do it. The girl's lifeless blue orbs just paralysed you; there was no hope in them, no fear, no light, no reason. She nods slightly and whispers, "Thought not. Maybe one day you'll understand."  
  
She closes her eyelids as is preparing for slumber and hugs her skeleton body. Then, as if time is stuck in slow motion, steps over the edge.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
You wake with a start. Cold sweat drips slowly down your face and you raise a shaking hand to wipe it away; wipe away the memories that torment your mind. And you find tears staining your cheeks as well. Without a second's consideration, you grab the phone from the bedside table and hastily dial in the number you know by heart. The ringing echoes around your eardrum and you feel the same cruel anticipation gripping you. Maybe he's out?  
  
Finally, the ringing stops and a groggy voice answers: "Hello?"  
  
"It...It's me," You stutter, though you think that he'd probably already guessed. "C...Can....Can you come over please?"  
  
You hate that voice. Hate how weak and pathetic it makes you sound. The one that makes him know how much you need him. You've never let anyone know that you need them. Never. Why does it still bother you that he's broken all your stupid rules of self-protection? Why does it still bother you that he might figure it out? He probably has by now.  
  
"I'll be there soon," He promises and hangs up.  
  
You listen foolishly to the deadline for a moment, then drop the phone back onto the hook. You slide out of bed and into the living room - grabbing a dressing gown to wrap around yourself. There you pace in front of the door; it wouldn't surprise you if this spot of carpet were now worn prematurely thin. Your eyes skitter up to the clock near by; you know just how long it takes him to get here - he's comes often enough. After that event, he'd always come to take care of you. At first he was here every day; sometimes listening to your sobbing rambles, other times watching over you whilst you slept. This routine has carried on for weeks, and for the past few days you haven't needed him - maybe because you haven't slept. But the recollections of that day have come back to haunt you. Why isn't he here yet?  
  
There's a knock on the door; it startles you, but you're quick to open the locks. You don't even check to see who it is first. You don't need to; it's always him. His face is a mask of concern; eyes taking you in, as fingers tenderly brushes tears from you face, then linger there. You let a breath escape your lips that you never knew you were holding. Without a word, he steps in and takes your hand, as you helplessly let him lead you back to the bed.  
  
You lay back down and he pulls the covers around your body. God, you feel so frail right now; so vulnerable. He sits down beside you, softly stroking your hair. "They won't go away Nick," You whisper hoarsely. "The dreams keep coming back. I keep seeing her- why won't they go away?"  
  
"Shhhh," He soothes, "They will. And until then, I'm here."  
  
"Hold me."  
  
He complies with the request without hesitation, without questioning. You feel him glide next to you, cupping your body with his, as protecting arms wrap securely around you waist. Not a word is exchanged between you, not a sound is made. Both of you just blink into the darkness, aware of the closeness, listening to your hearts beat perfectly as one.  
  
It's now that you understand what the girl was taking about; you need him to be there.  
  
'What are you afraid of Sara?'  
  
Telling him the truth. Letting him into your armour. Letting him know how much you need him. Letting your defences down and granting him the opportunity to hurt you. Letting him know the weakness, the fear, the uncertainty, and the pain. Needing him to keep going. Needing him to breathe.  
  
A/N: What you think? Feedback is much welcomed; so hit that button now! :o) 


	2. Oxygen

Disclaimer: Don't Own (not bothered to write any more useless waffle then that!)  
  
A/N: Ok, you win. You people will just not let me write one-chapter pieces anymore! Well thank you to all who review the first chapter: MissyJane, csi- freak03, adpi24, A Bloom, krisnina77, Sue Bedford, Prillygirl and PeTiTeCaT. You're all fabulous. And special thanks to my beta Brianna and anyone Snickers out there. Well this next chapter is taken from Nick's point of view and was inspired by the Feeder song 'Oxygen'. Once again R&R and Enjoy!!! - Bex  
  
You watch her as she sleeps. The dread and fear have melted away from her face, to be replaced by peacefulness. You wish she could feel like that more of the time. She works herself too hard; you've told her this. She gets too emotionally involved; you believed you mentioned that as well. She's so stubborn sometimes; she probably knows this. And she doesn't listen to you. Yet you wouldn't change her for the world.  
  
You inhale deeply; breathing in her fragrance and allow the smell to linger, as if giving your mind time to record it. As far as you're concerned, everything about her is perfect, sacred. And guilt fills you as you side with the part of that hopes the dream won't go away soon; that way she'll still need you. How pathetic it makes you feel to know that this is the only way she's ever going to need you. How this is the closest you'll ever get. How you're too much of a coward to tell you how you really feel.  
  
Rejection - that's all that holds you back and you've made no attempts to stop it. You know Grissom turned her down and yet she bounced back. But if she turned you down the wound would linger, maybe never healing completely. You hold her tighter, as if you feel her beginning to already slip away; like you know she will when she wakes.  
  
Then the other part of you reminds you why you're here: to look after her, protect her and keep her happy. This must be the thing you've found strangest of all; you're so in love with her that all you care about is her happiness - with or without you. You recall when you first found out she was dating Hank. God, you thought that she'd ripped out your heart right then, but seeing that smile he gave her granted you strength. You even encouraged her to see him. And then the rage when you found out he used her to cheat. Nothing else in the whole world would have given you as much satisfaction as breaking his worthless nose. Instead you held her whilst she cried.  
  
You have no idea what you're going to do. She's so closed to you, yet still remains out of reach; like an apple on the tree in the Garden of Eden. Are you willing to risk telling her and losing her? If only she would realise how much you love her then she might return it. But there's always someone else in the way. She's always chasing another man, but you. You're right in front of her and she's too blind to see it.  
  
She's the source of your torment and your cure. So what are you going to do now? Be here for her and pray that one day she'll realise? Watch her give her heart to other man who'll break it and you'll pick up the pieces? Smile and joke with her, letting your heart swore when she smiles back? Or tell her everything?  
  
The coward will never grow a backbone.  
  
Finally - in the midst of you trouble thoughts - sleep proclaims you and you surrender to her soothing touch. Praying that the world may make more sense when you wake.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
She's still asleep when you wake. You check the clock; only an hour left before you work another Graveyard shift. Careful not to stir her, you slid off the bed and go into the kitchen with the intent to prepare a meal for you both. You decided on an omelette; simple and, depending what's in them, vegetarian friendly. You mix some onions, mushrooms, peppers and cheeses in with the eggs and pour them into the hot pan. They hiss as they touch the scolding metal and you leisurely cook them as you allow you mind to wonder.  
  
A loud cry from the bedroom quickly catches your attention. In a swift movement, you turn off the hob and are sprinting toward the noise. She's twisting restlessly in her sleep, tears pouring down her cheeks. You grab her shoulder in an attempt to calm her and her eyes shoot open. Her breaths are heavy as she bolts violently upright. Both panic and confusion cloud her eyes as she stares at you, before she collapses - sobbing - into your embrace.  
  
"Shhhh," You sooth, "It's ok. Everything's going to be ok." You hold her firmly, wishing you could free her from the plaguing dreams; even if it means she won't need you. Wishing you could take her away from all this.  
  
The last thought echoes around your mind, until a new thought finally answers. You hear the sobbing decreasing and you gently pull back so you can see her face. She roughly wipes a hand across her face, almost embarrassed for you to see the renegade tears. She stops when your fingers lightly trace her cheekbones, as you assist in brushing them away. Your brown eyes meet her chocolate orbs filled with unshed tears. You allow your hand to loiter against the soft skin of her cheeks, as you decided to share you're idea. "You've got some leave time left, haven't you?"  
  
She blinks as the question takes her by surprise. "Yes. Why?" She questions unsurely.  
  
It's now or never. This is the last exit, before your in too deep to back down. You clear your throat and somehow a wisp of courage comes to you aid. "How would you like to go away with me for a while?"  
  
TBC....  
  
A/N: What do you think? I may take longer updating, because I have to finish writing the next (and probably last) chapter in between coursework and homework. But reviews may inspire me * nudge, nudge, wink, wink * Lol :o) 


	3. Inhale Exhale

Disclaimer: Am still yet to own this!  
  
A/N: Hello all. Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter: PeTiTeCaT, A Bloom, SisterBear, MissyJane, Mooose, MissForsythe, Emily Elizabeth, pdhtgal and krisnina77. You guys rock! And special thanks to my wonderful beta Brianna. This might be the last chapter, but I'm kinda kicking about an idea for a sort of epilogue, so I'd love feedback about that. This chapter switches between Sara and Nick point of view every time there's a *~*~*~* and starts with Sara (hope it's not too confusing!) Well on with the plot. R&R and ENJOY!!! - Bex :o)  
  
You watch the scenery whip pass the window of the rental car. Man, you got some curious looks when both of you ask for leave at the same time. There is sure to be gossip milling around when you return; how much of it will be true is still left for fate to decide. You turn your attention from the window and steal a glance at him. His brow is furrowed as he concentrates on the road and something else; you can't help but notice. He catches you staring a little too long and a puzzle smile crosses his face as he turns his attention from the road for a spilt-second. "What?"  
  
You blush and quickly turn away as you mumble, "Nothing."  
  
Even though you can't see it, you know he's smirking. It's almost like feeling a ray of sunshine gently warming you back. You could get used to this. Two weeks of freedom. Not a case in sight; just the sun, sand and surf of a remote location near Miami. Two weeks of his company. You stretch leisurely and rest you hand behind your head, a huge smile spread lazily upon your lips. Now it's your turn to spy his sideway glance, followed by a blissful smile. "What?" You demand with the same question that he used.  
  
"Nothing," He defends with the same response. Then you barely hear him mutter, "I was just enjoying the view."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Her impatience gets the better of her, as she bounds passed you into the beach house the second you open the door. You lug in the bags and watch her as she dashes around, peeking into each room and taking the place in. Quickly, she slides the French-doors open and hurries out onto the balcony, leaning on the rail to take in the sight laid out before her. You join her and she awards your presence with a thousand-watt-smile.  
  
"This is perfect," She beams and before you know it, she's sprinting down the wooden stairs. You watch her from the balcony, as she stops for a second and looks up at you with a lopsided grin. "What are you waiting for?" her bubbly voice demands, waving at you to join her. You've always been powerless to resist any of her requests and immediately join her on the beach.  
  
She's only a few paces a head of you; arms spread apart as she twirls around, as if dancing to music only her ears can hear, leaving a trial of spirals in the golden sand behind. You've never seen her look so carefree, childlike excitement twinkling in her eyes. You laugh in amusement as she dashes into the sea - not even bothering to roll her trousers up first. The sensible woman you know is long gone. Deep blue waves lap against her legs as she splashes about. It only takes two sprints before you're by her side; actually taking the care to pull you trouser-legs up to keep them from the water. She turns to you with a mischievous smile and gleam in her eye and, with out a moments warning, she pushes you. Taken by surprise, you fall flat on you back as she laughs at her success. "That wasn't nice," You whine playfully.  
  
"Awww, poor Nicky," she replies with mock sympathy; holding out a hand to help you up. You fingers snake around her wrist and pull her down with you. She lands on top of you; both of you are completely drenched and laughing as if the last slither of sanity has fled you.  
  
"Lovely day for a dip!" Both of your head snap up in unison to find an old couple standing on the shore, their bemused eyes watching you. You guess they're in their late sixties, early seventies. Weathered hands are entwined together, sparking youthful eyes are framed with small creases and both have a full head of silver hair - the man's worn short and the woman's in a long French plat.  
  
You're both up like a shot; saturated clothes clinging to you bodies, as you try to regain some dignity. The couple walk closer to the water's edge. "You must be the couple who've rented out the beach house," The woman questions, nodding in the direction of the place where you're staying. You both nod, causing a mysterious smile to seep onto the woman's lips. "We're staying just up there." She points further up the beach at another house. "I guess we're the closest thing you'll have to neighbours here."  
  
"I'm Terry and this is Ida," The man introduces them, extending a hand.  
  
You return the gesture. "Hi, I'm Nick and this is Sara."  
  
"So when did you kids get here?" Ida inquires.  
  
"'Bout ten minutes ago," Sara replies.  
  
The old couple share another personal smile. "You got any plans for tonight?" Terry asks.  
  
You answer this time: "No, why?"  
  
"There's this really great restaurant in town, and seeing as we know the area and we're neighbours, how about we take you out tonight?" Terry offers.  
  
You glance sideways at Sara and - some how without words - she gives an answer. You smile and give them your response: "Sure."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
You stand on the balcony letting the cool evening breeze blow around you; some where in the dark background the waves softly crash against the shore. It feels like it's been a lifetime since you've felt so carefree, as if the water has washed all your troubles away. This is a different girl from the one who left Vegas; this is a girl you've missed. And if to prove you're no longer the workaholic insomniac he knows, you've done something you don't think he's expecting: you're wearing a dress. It's pale cream and covered in a floral design; thin spaghetti straps trail halfway down your back and the material stops just above your knees.  
  
You listen as the shower in the nearby bathroom stops. You're surprised he stayed in there so long; it took you so long to rid your hair of sand that you guiltily believed that you'd left him with very little hot water. He walks out just as you turn around. Only a white towel wrapped around his waist saves him from being completely naked. You smile approvingly. "Nice!"  
  
He blushes slightly and retorts, "I thought we've covered this before Sar, that's harassment."  
  
You give him a playful smile. "No Nick, its honesty."  
  
"Well I guess I should be honest too," He says and looks you up and down. You play along and give him a twirl. A low whistle leaves his lips, followed by: "Wow. I approve."  
  
It's your time to blush now; you look down to avoid his eye and loose hair falls in front of your face. Without any hesitation, he steps forward and brushes it lightly behind you ear. You look up to meet his dark brown eyes; his hand lingering beside you face, a little longer then necessary. You wonder - as you stare and he gazes back - if he realises the affect he's having on you. The emotions he stirs within you. The love. Hastily, you decided it's wise to stop the moment progressing any further. "I'm sorry to say this Nick, but as much as I approve of what you're wearing, I'm not sure if other people will share that opinion."  
  
He scrunches his noise slightly. "You think?" He questions with smirk. You nod and he looks up to the right as if considering what to do. "I guess I better get changed then."  
  
He walks off to the bedroom, leaving you to stare after him. Apart of your confused mind is grateful for the breathing space; another wants him to come straight back again.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"So I guess you haven't been together that long." The old woman's statement as waitress leaves causes you to give her a questioning stare. Ida sits across the table with her husband, whilst you sit happily next to Sara on the other side. "You both ordered different dishes from the menu," She explains, "You can tell couples who've been together for a long time, 'cause they start ordering the same food."  
  
"So how long have you two been together?" Sara inquires.  
  
The elderly couple both beam. "Fifty-two years yesterday," Terry announces proudly, lovingly grasping his wife's hand, "Best fifty-two years of my life."  
  
Ida lets out an embarrassed giggle and adds, "We were high school sweethearts and some how I always knew I'd be spending the rest of my life with this old coot!"  
  
"We come here every year to celebrate. It's our tradition." You both smile at the display of affection; the love that has remained unchanged by time. Now it's your turn to be interrogated; "So where did you two meet?"  
  
You glance awkwardly at Sara, unsure how to respond to the question. "Um, at work" She replies for both of you, taking a generous sip of her wine.  
  
"Bet your boss wasn't too pleased with that," Terry comments.  
  
"But that never matters when you're in love," Ida counters and looks directly at you both, "Does it? Bet you both just knew instantly knew that there was something there. A spark."  
  
You both manage a weak smile and nod, feeling bad at leading the couple astray to the truth of your real relationship. And yet you can't help but think - despite the fact you're not really a proper couple - that there is that spark there. You're grateful when the food arrives; a welcome distraction from the questioning. "Mmm, this is great," Sara murmurs as she takes a bite.  
  
"Should be, my daughter always been an amazing cook," Ida comments.  
  
"Your daughter works here?"  
  
"Owns the place along with her husband," Terry answers.  
  
"And their three kids," Ida adds with a wide smile.  
  
"How many are there in you family?" You ask.  
  
"We have five children, eleven grandchildren and four great-grandchildren," Ida informs you proudly.  
  
"Ten grandchildren," Terry corrects in a sadden whisper and Ida's smile vanishes. Gently, the old man squeezes his wife hand in comfort. This is the first time you haven't seen them smile, but it's not long before Terry swiftly steers the conversation on; "What about you two?"  
  
"Just one brother," Sara replies, "Neither of us have kids."  
  
"And you Nick?"  
  
"I've got five sisters and a brother," He answers and can't help but smile as the usual look of surprise covers your new friends' faces.  
  
"Blimey," Ida mutters, "I've got a whole lot of respect for your mother." You smile when you notice the old woman's familiar smile gracing her features. "So where 'bout you two from?"  
  
"I'm from Texas originally, but we both now live in Las Vegas." The answer causes the happiness to disappear from their faces again; you swear that Ida's close to tears. You share an awkward sideways look with Sara. "Did I say something wrong?"  
  
"No love," Ida reassures promptly, "It's just... well, we lost one of ours there recently."  
  
Terry squeezes her hand in support and continues for her. "It was our grandson, Toby. He'd just got engaged to this girl when he was stabbed to death. He was trying to save his fiancé, Alison, and their baby, but I heard she was stabbed as well and lost the child." You hold your breath at the familiarity of the tale, but don't say a word. "And...apparently someone tried to stop her, but....but Alison took her life."  
  
Ida's crying now and you sense Sara's stiffen beside you. "We hadn't gotten a chance to meet her yet," The old woman sobs into her husband arm. "Toby loved her so much and as far as we're concerned, that made her family. Maybe things might have been different if..."  
  
"Excuse me," Sara says abruptly and rushes away from the table.  
  
The old couple watches her go in shock. "I'm sorry," Terry apologises, "We didn't mean to upset her."  
  
You take a deep breath. "You know that you said that someone tried to talk Alison out of taking her life?" The couple nod and you continue, "Well that was Sara. We work at the crime lab and we handled your grandson's case. And well, Sara was the one up on the roof, trying to talk her down, when Alison jumped."  
  
Ida gasps, "I had no idea."  
  
"I think I better take her back," You tell them.  
  
"Sure," Terry nods in agreement, "Oh and Nick, tell her 'thank you'. Thank her for trying to save Alison."  
  
You give the man a solemn nod before you hurry in the direction that Sara went. You find her standing outside the restaurant, leaning on the handrail and looking out in the direction of the sea. Carefully, you walk up to her and place a comforting hand on her back. The contact with her bare skin makes her spin round. Once perfect mascara running in black rives down her check and blurry eyes continue to spill tears. Ashamed, she tries to turn away, but you stop her. You pull her into your arms and hold her whilst she continues to cry. "She told me she had no one Nick," She sobs, "Right before she jumped, she said she had no one to live for. She hadn't met them yet. She didn't know how much they cared for her. And, because of me, they'll never get that chance."  
  
"It's not your fault Sara," You tell her firmly.  
  
"But it is," She shrieks and pulls back angrily, but you refuse to let her go. She struggles and she continues with her blaming rant; "I should have been able to do something. Anything. She died 'cause I let her. 'Cause I couldn't save her."  
  
"I don't think anyone could," You state honestly, "If it had been someone else, if you had said different words or done something different, I doubt it would have made any difference. She'd lost the will to live, Sara, no one could have given that back." She stops trying to free herself from you grasp and you look her straight in the eye. "Ida and Terry don't blame you. They know it wasn't your fault. They told me to say thank you for them, to thank you for trying."  
  
You're not sure how she takes this. Her face is an unreadable mask of mixed emotions. You both just continue to gaze into each other's eyes, as the night's breeze dances around you. You see her shiver. "Do you want to go back to the beach house?" You suggest and she just nods.  
  
You wrap an arm around her waist and she leans her head on your shoulder, as you wander back to the car.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
You hardly speak a word to him on the drive back. You don't know what to say. Apart of you has finally found some closure; what happened wasn't your fault, you just need the rest of you to realise that. But as you stare at Nick you realize just how much you need him to be part of you life - not just as a friend. And you fear the truth. Fear another rejection. How could he love someone like you? Someone who refuses to let herself be loved?  
  
You're out of the car and heading towards the house as soon as it stops. You hurry through the door, too lost in thought to hear the hurried sprints behind you and you don't realise that he's caught up with you until he grabs your arm. "Sara, talk to me?" He pleas.  
  
But you don't know how to. You whip more mascara away from under you eyes, as you try to think of a way out of this. Away to avoid the issue. "I'm tried Nick," You lie lamely.  
  
He gives you an unbelieving look. "Well I'm sorry Sara, but you're not going to get any sleep until you tell me what's going on." You sigh and try to back away, but he firmly grasps you shoulders. "Please Sara, why can't you talk to me?"  
  
He leads you both to the couch and sits you down next to him. Still you can't bring yourself to look at him. He lets out a heavy sigh when you remain silent. "Sara it wasn't your fault, you have to see that."  
  
"I know, it's just..."You let your voice trail off.  
  
"Just what?' He pursues, "Sara, you can tell me ok."  
  
You force yourself to look up and you meet his eyes that are clouded with concern. Something about them refuses to let you look away. "It was something she said before she jumped; something that made me realise the truth."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That I need you," You choke before you can stop yourself. "That I think I'm in love with you."  
  
There's a silence that seems to last forever, as you continue to stare at each other. Then the moment finally wins. You're not sure who initiates the kiss, but your lips are softly pressed against his. Soon it deepens as the passion sores, arms pulling the other closer, with tongues colliding in a dance to unheard music. And as you kiss and are kissed, and touch and are touched, you know you're still in enough control to back out now. Back out before something more happens. But, as you both stumble into the bedroom, you allow your heart for once to take full control. You ignore the 'what ifs' and let the moment takeover. A moment that carries consciences; all you're certain of is that things are never going to be the same.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
You lie awake in the dark just listening to the waves as they roll against the shore; rhythmic like breathes in and out. Inhale; exhale. How calm the simple action makes you feel. How tranquil; like the world around you where time has creased. You gaze lovingly down at the sleeping woman, whose head rests against your bare chest, her brown hair tickling the soft skin underneath. Never before has she seemed so beautiful to your eyes. Never before have you felt as complete as you do now. Your heart's bursting with love for a single soul.  
  
And now you let dreamer's thoughts fill your mind with images of the future yet to come. Your future with her; where you'll return here together every year, where the day will come when your children will play with you in the sand and sea. And finally, as the years progress, you'll walk together by the waters edge; weathered hands wrapped together and age stealing your youth, but those eternally young eyes will still see the ever beautiful form that you both resign in now. Together forever. Hearts beating perfectly as one.  
  
Inhale; exhale.  
  
A/N: What do you think? Should I add another chapter to finish it off or leave it at that? I need your opinions, so please give them. Go hit that button NOW!! Lol. :o) 


End file.
